Roommates
by Carmen87
Summary: The main characters from Inuyasha are forced into the future and are stuck having to live in that time with each other... under one roof.


Just a little intro. Kagome decided to stay in the Feudal Era and stay with Inuyasha and the others permanently. Kikyo was again revived but she isn't as cold as she used to be. Naraku still has control over Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha still do not get along and Sesshomaru was able to get a new permanent arm that looks just like his old one.

It is in Feudal Japan in the afternoon and Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede were all sitting close by the well, talking about random stuff. They had received a summons to go and wait for some anonymous person at the well.

"Kagome, I wish I could go off and live in your time. I really want to see what the future looks like." Shippo said sadly to Kagome.

"Well Shippo maybe one day you will." Kagome said to try and cheer Shippo up.

"Well I hope so." Inuyasha stood up and started sniffing the air violently.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Sango said as she noticed Inuyasha behavior

"I smell Sesshomaru coming." Inuyasha voice sounded a little irritated, as he looked around frantically for his brother.

"What a surprise Inuyasha, you may be a half demon but you are able to do something besides sit around and act tough." Inuyasha knew that voice too well. Inuyasha, and the whole group turned around fast to see Sesshomaru, Rin, and Jaken behind them.

"What are you doing here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked in annoyance.

"I was just about to ask you the same." Sesshomaru said as he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Inuyasha and his friends. Miroku stood up from where he was sitting and walked up to Sesshomaru.

"What are you talking about Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked coolly.

"I received a summons to meet someone here, but it was anonymous." Sesshomaru said looking at everyone in the group intently.

"Strange, we also received a summon." Kaede said as she stood up. Just then a loud and fast tornado moved towards the group and stopped in front of Kagome. Out of the tornado came Koga.

"Well, Hello Kagome. How you doing?" Koga gave Kagome a hand to help her stand up.

"I'm fine Koga but what are you doing here?" Kagome said as she brushed the dirty from her skirt.

"I received a summons to meet someone here." Koga said at he looked at the group.

"You too Koga? I wonder who it could be that wants to see all of us." Sango said with a confused face. Inuyasha was glaring at Koga with hate the whole time.

"I don't see why anyone would want to speak to Koga anyways." Inuyasha said in a nasty tone while narrowing his eyes on Koga.

"I don't see how Kagome can waste her time with a half breed mutt like yourself." Koga retorted back at Inuyasha. Inuyasha began to steam with anger and Sesshomaru chuckled at Kogas comment for he was amused by it. Inuyasha charged at Koga when,

"Inuyasha! SIT!"

"AH!" Inuyasha crashed face forward into the ground, "uhhhh… you just… had to do that… Kagome." Inuyasha said in a muffled tone since his face was in the ground. Just then Kikyo came out from the woods and came into the clearing where everyone was at. She walked up to the group and everyone stared at her in shock for they were not expecting her to be there. Miroku walked up to Kikyo,

"Let me guess, you got summoned?" Miroku said in a grin.

"Yes I did. What is going on?" Kikyo said looking around and noticing all the people there.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Kagome said calmly.

"I see, even you Sesshomaru got a summons?" Kikyo said as she was a bit surprise that he was in the same area as Inuyasha without them ripping each other's head off.

"Yes. I did." Sesshomaru said in a monotone. Just then a cloud of purple miasma came and circled around the clearing and the sky turned black and purple and the wind picked up.

"Oh great, don't tell me Naraku was summoned here too?" Inuyasha said as he stood in a fighting pose. Naraku came out from the Miasma with Kohaku, Kanna, and Kagura at his side.

"Naraku. What the hell are all of you doing here?" Inuyasha said angrily.

"Naraku, did you receive a summons?" Miroku said while looking cautiously at Naraku and his group.

"Yes I did. Did you guys send it?" Naraku said in a bit annoyance as he grinned at the group.

"No, but we all received one, but we have no idea who it is." Kaede said looking at Naraku a bit distastefully. Just then Naraku saw Kikyo standing with the group and gave her the death glare.

"What are you doing still doing still alive? I thought I killed you." Naraku said in pure hatred.

"You're going to have to try harder than a mere push off a cliff, Naraku."

"I see, well then, I guess I can kill you now. Just as Naraku was charging his spider legs at Kikyo and Kikyo pulled out an arrow and pointed it at Naraku.

"STOPPPPPPPP!!!! Can everyone just stay civilized for a moment?!" Kagome screamed out and everyone stopped and stared at Kagome in shock and confusion.

"What's civilized?" Inuyasha said as his dog-ears bent down as he made a confused face. Kagome sighed and put her hand on her forehead in frustration.

"Look, first lets find out why we all have been summoned here and then we can settle our differences later. Ok?" Kagome said as she gave Kikyo and Naraku a lock that meant that they should listen to her. Kikyo glared at Naraku, then she put away her arrow and bow.

"Fine." Kikyo said annoyed.

"Naraku?" Kagome said expectantly at Naraku, making sure he would agree. Naraku turned around and grunted and said in annoyance,

"Whatever, fine."

"Now lets sit down and figure out what's going on." Kagome said as she sat down and soon everyone except Sesshomaru followed Kagome. (In a big circle, Miroku sat next to Sango; Sango sat next to Kagome; Kagome sat next to Inuyasha; Inuyasha sat next to Shippo; Shippo next to Rin, Rin next to Kanna, Kanna next to Kagura, Kagura next to Naraku, Naraku next to Kohaku, Kohaku next to Kirara, Kirara next to Jaken, Jaken next to Kaede, Kaede next to Kikyo, Kikyo next to Kouga, and Kouga next to Miroku.) The group sat in a circle as Sesshomaru stood with his back towards the group.

"Aren't you going to sit with us Sesshomaru?" Sango said looking at Sesshomaru.

"No." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly without looking at the group.

"Come on Sesshomarusama! Please?" Rin beg.

"No Rin." Sesshomaru said.

"When did everyone receive the summons?" Kaede said looking around at the group. In unison everyone said yesterday and all looked at each other in shock.

"Well, I guess were going to have to wait and see who comes." Inuyasha said seriously.

"Well obliviously Inuyasha, what else do you expect us to do?" Koga said arrogantly at Inuyasha.

"Stop trying to be a smart ass Kouga!" Inuyasha snapped back.

"At least I'm not all talk and no walk!" Koga yelled back. Inuyasha and Koga stood up and faced each other dangerously.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Inuyasha crashed into the ground and Koga began to chuckle.

"Koga! You're lucky I can't do that to you. You need to behave too!" Kagome yelled to Koga. Koga just grunted and sat back down.

"I sense people coming." Sesshomaru said as he stood facing the forest for he heard and smelled people coming from that direction. Everyone stood up and looked at the direction Sesshomaru was looking at. Soon about 15 men and 15 women came out in a huge group. They walked up till they were 20 feet away from the group. They group of men and women were standing behind a woman who had something bright in her hand.

"Are you all here because of the summons?" The woman said in a soft voice.

"Yes we are. Are you the ones who summoned us?" Kaede said with her hands behind her. A man stepped forward in all black and said in pure anger,

"Yes. We are tired of having all you groups causing chaos and reeking havoc here!"

"What?! We also help you too! Well, except Sesshomaru, Koga and Naraku, but my friends and I always help when we can!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"And what have I done to cause havoc to ye?" Kaede said as she glared at the group of people.

"Shut up old woman! Now we all want you gone from here permanently so we all can live peace." Said the man in black.

"Where do you expect us to go?" Sango said curiously. Soon 3 more groups of 15 men and 15 women came out surround the group (Inuyasha character groups) from all sides (North, South, East, West). Soon everyone in the group closed in on each other and stood all close to each other. Left to Right: Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Naraku, Miroku, Kirara, Kagura and Koga all stood in front of Rin, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Kanna, Kaede, Jaken, Kohaku and Kikyo as if trying to protect them. Rin hugged Sesshomaru's leg as Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin and Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga. Kikyo and Kagome both pulled out their arrows and they turned around to have their backs towards Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Naraku, Miroku, Kirara, Kagura, and Koga. Soon Sango took her boomerang and prepared the same was Kagome and Kikyo did. Kanna got her mirror and stood between Kagome and Kikyo, facing their direction. Soon the groups of the other people began to close in on them.

"Wait! Why don't we just get rid of Naraku? He's the one who causes us to cause havoc!" Koga said hatefully. Naraku turned to Koga and gave him the death glare.

"I'm not the one who sends my wolves to eat people in villages." Naraku said bitterly. Koga glared at Naraku and turned away.

"No, we want all of you gone!" The woman said as she walked closer to the group.

"Where do you expect us to go?" Miroku said as he held his staff up. A malicious smile swept on the woman's face and she held out the scared jewel that was complete.

"I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF THAT!" Inuyasha yelled with his eyes all wide.

"We found a way to bring it back and use it to get rid of you." The man said evilly.

"Oh really? How is that?" Kagura said deeply as she held her fan open. Soon the woman took another step towards the group.

"I am a priestess and I have a special ability to send people into the past or future permanently." The woman said arrogantly. Naraku started to laugh and everyone looked at him questionly.

"Yeah right! How can you send people through time? That is the most ridiculous thing I ever heard." Naraku said loudly

"You realize that Kagome used to travel through time to come here." Inuyasha said slowly to Naraku, making sure that he understood what he just said. Naraku looked shocked for a quick moment.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Naraku said as he shifty his eyes in embarrassment.

"ENOUGH! Its time to rid of you all!" The woman yelled out. Soon the jewel began to glow in the woman's hand but Sesshomaru held out Tokijin and shot energy at the woman, but it was useless since there was barrier around the woman and the rest of the group. The woman walked one for step and shock out a purple pinkish light at the whole group and all of them were surround by the light. Soon the light intensified around the group and soon forced everyone into the well. Everyone fell onto the well and the light began to brighten. Soon the light turned everything white around the group and they all closed their eyes. Soon everyone felt they were laying on something soft. Everyone opened their eyes and saw that they were still in the well and they were all tangled up on top of each other. (Bottom to top: Sesshomaru is laying on his stomach, Kaede is half on top of Sesshomaru laying on her stomach sideways and half on the ground, Kikyo was laying on her back on Kaede's back, Kagome was laying on her stomach on Kikyo stomach a little leaning towards the left, Koga was laying stomach down on Kagome's back and Kikyo's stomach sideways, Inuyasha was laying on his back on Koga's back, Naraku was laying on his back on Inuyasha stomach sideways, Sango was laying on her stomach sideways on Naraku's stomach, Kagura was laying on her stomach on Sango's back, Miroku was laying on his stomach on Kagura's back sideways, Kohaku was laying on his back on Kagura's stomach and Miroku's back and tilted towards the right, Shippo was hanging off of Kohaku's shirt, Rin and Kanna were laying on their backs on Kohaku's stomach, Jaken and Kirara were falling off of Kanna and Rin while holding on to their kimono.)

"WOULD YOU ALL GET OFF!" Sesshomaru yelled out angrily.

"Aw what's wrong Sesshomaru? Too much pressure for you?" Naraku said tauntingly.

"I swear if you all don't get off I will slaughter you all!" Sesshomaru says angrily.

"What a temper." Sango said a little surprised at Sesshomaru's tone. The group was so stuck that they could not get off of each other.

"You realize I am an old woman with fragile bones." Kaede says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Give us a second! Were all stuck together." Miroku says impatiently. Sango was trying to push herself up and hit Kagura in the face with her elbow.

"OUCH! Watch it you wench!" Kagura snapped at Sango who was right under her.

"Well sorry! But I'm trying to get us out of…" Sango was cut off when she felt something warm rubbing her behind.

"Ummm, I feel something so soft but firm." Miroku said in a daydream type of voice. Sango was fuming pissed and she socked Miroku on the head, leaving him a big red bump and Miroku groaning in pain. Naraku saw the commotion above him and chuckled as his grinned.

"What the hell was that Miroku? I thought you were a monk, not a Rapist." Naraku said teasingly.

"That's what you get you lecher!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"I am not a lecher!" Miroku snapped back.

"Right, and Sesshomaru's not a woman." Koga said in a yeah-right tone.

"WHAT?!?! I'm going to destroy you, you wolf!" Sesshomaru yelled out and growled loudly.

"Id love to see that Sesshomaru." Koga said tauntingly to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled dangerously low,

"Just wait till I get out from under here." Sesshomaru eyes glowed red for a moment.

"You two fighting isn't going to get us off of each other." Kikyo said seriously.

"She's right." Kagome added. Soon everyone on the top was able to jump or slide off but Naraku, Inuyasha, Koga, Kagome, Kikyo, Kaede and Sesshomaru were still stuck together. Sesshomaru became inpatient with all the people crushing is back. Everything from his chest up was free and he had his left forearm sideways in front of him and was tapping his fingers on the ground as he held his head up with his right hand and sighed in anger. Inuyasha was trying to pull himself from under Naraku and accidentally kneed Naraku in his man area. Naraku tired to hold back a yell and groaned loudly.

"You… mutt… that hurts!" Naraku hit Inuyasha in face with his elbow.

"YOU JACKASS!" Inuyasha yelled out and with that, Inuyasha used all his energy and forced himself up and tossed Naraku off of him, causing Naraku to fall on his butt.

Soon everyone was able to get off one of each other. Sesshomaru and Koga were glaring at each other as Naraku and Inuyasha gave each other hate looks. Kagome looks up and saw a roof over the well top and noticed it was the Higirashi Shrine.

"Oh no."

"What is it Kagome?" Shippo asked as he jumped onto her shoulder. Kagome looked worry and Inuyasha went up to her and turned her face to look at him.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked in concern.

"Were back in my time."

Everyone's face dropped for they all were in shocked.

"Kagome, what makes you say that? We are still in the well." Naraku said coolly.

"Why don't you all get out and see for yourself." Kagome said softly. Everyone found their way out of the well and saw that they were not in a clearing any more.

"Where are we?" Rin ask curiously.

"We're in the time Kagome was born in, the future." Inuyasha said. It was no big deal to him since he had been in Kagome's era before.

"REALLY? Cool!" Rin said excitedly

"Rin, do not get too excited, were going back to our time." Sesshomaru said sternly.

"Aw, ok Sesshomarusama." With that Sesshomaru picked Rin up and Jaken followed. They jumped back into the well, but nothing happened.

"My Lord, Did it work?" Jaken asked for he saw nothing happened. Sesshomaru jumped out of the well holding Rin and Jaken. He put them down and saw the group staring at him strangely.

"I guess not." Rin said.

"Why didn't you go back?" Kagura asked confused.

"Don't know, nothing happened." Sesshomaru said as he looked back down into the well. Kikyo walked to the well and looked down at it and sighed deeply.

"They must of sealed off the path between eras with the jewel and since they have the full piece, we cant go back." Kikyo said sadly. Everyone froze and were wide eyed.

"Where are we going to go? Where are we going to live?" Jaken asked worriedly. Kagome remember that her family was probably still living at her old house.

"Well I guess we could go and stay at my old house until we figure out how to get back?" Kagome said while sighing.

"Um, all of us Kagome?" Sango said as she looked at Naraku and Sesshomaru.

"Yeah, just for the mean time." Everyone looked at their rivals with hate and disgust. Kagome went out of the shrine led everyone to her old house. Kagome saw a 'FOR SELL' sign that had a sticker over it that said, "SOLD". She looked in the windows and saw that no one was there and it was all empty, no furniture, nothing.

"Oh no! They've moved? They didn't even tell me they were leaving!" Kagome cried out. Miroku walked up to Kagome and puts a hand on her shoulder as she began to sob.

"Don't worry Kagome. It'll be OK." Miroku said in a comforting tone. Kagome stuck her face in Miroku's chest and began to cry.

"Great now what are we going to do?" Kagura said in annoyance. Kagome stopped crying and wiped her eyes.

"Well since were stuck here, I guess we can all get a place to stay and work to pay for the rent."

"Uh, what's rent?" Inuyasha asked as his tilted his head in confusion.

"It's what you pay monthly for a place to stay. But for now lets go and look for a place to stay, I still have some money I kept in my bag from when I left so maybe I have enough for a small place for now." Kagome said sadly. She began to lead the group down the street and a few block away, in which everyone except Kagome and Inuyasha we're looking around in awe for they have never seen a place like this before. Every time a car would honk or pass by the group would jump and Sesshomaru would always grab on to his sword.

"I do not trust this world." Sesshomaru said deeply. Kagome looked and Sesshomaru and gave off a breathy laugh as she turned back in front of her. Kagome bumped into her moms' old friend Shawn.

"Kagome? What are you doing here? I thought you moved with your family? Shawn said in surprise.

"Uh, its a long story. Do you know if there are any places we could stay for a while and find jobs?"

"Actually, your in luck, the house I owned, I'm was going to lease it to somebody, but I guess since your in need, I could let you stay there and pay once you have enough money. But there's one thing. There is only 7 rooms and well there's 16 of you and your friends." Shawn said while giving the group a strange look for he never seen people like them before.

"Well I guess we could have some people sleep in the same room?" Sango added.

"I guess that'll work." Kagome said with a little hope in her voice.

"Your out of your mind if you think I'd share a room with anyone." Sesshomaru said glaring at the group.

"Then you can sleep on the floor outside if you prefer." Miroku said grinning. Sesshomaru just crossed his arms and turned away while mumbling something about humans and ignorance.

"Well I can take you to the house now so you guys can get settled in." Shawn said. Soon the group followed the man all the way to the house.

Sango leaned over and whispered to Kaede.

"Why do I have a feeling this isn't a good idea?"


End file.
